Marriage 101
by Koinu-san
Summary: She was going out to get over her boyfriend. He was going out to loosen up. They both end up meeting in the same club. By morning both realize one important and disastrous factor. They are married. [Sess/Kag.]
1. Chapter 1

**Marriage 101**

**Chapter 1: Drunken Stupors & Mishaps**

* * *

><p>She was going out to get over her boyfriend. He was going out to loosen up. They both end up meeting in the same club. By morning both realize one important and disastrous factor. They are married.<p>

"I can't believe he did this to me!" She snapped, waving the piece of paper around in the air. She growled, and snarled at anyone who so much as approached her office door.

"That…..that..JERK!" With another growl she crumbled up the paper, and tossed it just as Sango came in through her door. Kagome plopped into her seat, pouting, arms folded across her chest. Even if she didn't squint, Sango could see the steam coming from her ears. Bending over, she picked up the paper, and moved to sit in the seat that was placed in front of Kagome's desk.

Smoothing out the flimsy sheet, she read the letter then sighed. When she looked up, she took note of how glassy her best friends eyes looked.

"Kagome, he's a jerk. You shouldn't waste your tears on him. Especially if he used a letter to break up with you."

"How could he? I gave him four years of my life. I've bent over backwards for him, and this is what I get? "

Before Sango could even say a word, Kagome's phone went off. Both girls glanced at the screen, watching as Hojo's name flashed on it. Quickly, she wiped her eyes and grabbed the phone before Sango could. Clearing her throat she answer it.

"Hojo. This is a surprise."

" Hey Kags. "

"I didn't think you would be calling-"

"Yeah I just wanted to make sure you got the letter."

"I got it."

"Okay. But listen I wanted to-"

Leaning back, Kagome glanced at Sango and hummed in thought. "Oh don't worry about it-"

"—Tell you that I forgot to mention your stuff is being shipped to your moms place. "

" Wait….what?" She leaned forward, gripping the edge of her desk.

"Yeah. Eri wanted your stuff out today. Don't worry your—"

" Did you call my mom?!" She had all but screamed into the phone.

Hojo paused for a second and then had added a hesitant yes.

"You…you….ugh! Bastard!" Then she hung up on her ex, slammed the phone right on her desk and screeched her frustration. It had even made Sango nervous. An angry Kagome was a bad Kagome.

"That asshole is sending my stuff to my moms place! Because Eri, didn't want to see it! I can't believe this! "

Her fingers ran through her hair before the water works began. Getting up, Sango moved around the desk to give her long time friend a tight hug. Kagome cried for a few minutes, before taking a deep breath and pulling away.

"You know what you need?"

With a sniffle she shook her head.

"A night out. We'll dress up sexy, wear our hooker heels, drink, dance and have fun. Who knows maybe even get you laid. "

Kagome let out a bitter laugh. "Oh?"

"You know what they say! In order to get over someone you have to get under someone. All you need is a few good romps in the sheets!"

There was never a chance for Kagome to even protest.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Asshole! Why don't you answer that girl Kagura's call! She keeps blowing up my phone!"<p>

InuYasha huffed in annoyance as hi phone rang again, showing his older brother that the wind witch continued to call. Naturally, he didn't grace him with an answer. Ignoring the call, InuYasha watched his brother flip through papers and sign off on some of them. "Look, a bunch of us are going to go out for a few drinks. Come on. Get out of this stuffy office. " The younger brother suggested.

" Unlike you, brother, I have responsibilities that need tending to."

Before InuYasha can even reply, the phone rang once more, causing both of the Inu brothers to glance at the flashing screen. Growling his displeasure, Sesshomaru snatched up the phone just as his half brother went to reach for it. Swiping the screen, Sesshomaru pressed the phone to his elfin ear.

" What is it woman that you find the incessant need to harass my half brother?"

" Well if you had answered the first few times I called then I would not be bothering your ridiculous half brother." The sultry voice on the other end had said, her tone holding an annoyed lilt as she spoke.

Amber hues glanced into matching ones that belong to his brother. " What is it that you want woman?"

Hearing the throaty chuckle had actually caused the CEO's eye to twitch. Gods shoot him down now. Put him out of his misery.

"Does your intended need an excuse to call?"

Oh he can practically see the amusement dancing in her ruby orbs. Still he said nothing. Kagura waited for a few moments, a manicured claw lightly tapping the backside of her bedazzled phone. "Actually, there is a reason _dear._ There is a banquet that is coming up in the next month, I have received an invitation. "

Catching on to what she was saying, Seshomaru resisted the urge to actually growl his displeasure. If she would stop beating around the bush, and get to the point it would be much appreciated.

"I wish us to go."

"I am going—"

"_**TOGETHER**_. It has been some time since we were last seen in the public eye. Would you no believe that bitch Ayane had the audacity to suggest that you were embarrassed by me? I will not stand for such trivial gossip Sesshomaru!" Kagura seethed, eyes flashing dangerously as she thought of the Southern Heiress gossiping about her abilities to pleasure the Western Heir. Oh how she wished they still lived in the feudal era. She would have slit the cat demoness' throat open for that remark.

The cow.

Throughout the entire tirade Sesshomaru had remained quiet.

"Sesshom—''

"Very well." He mumbled, not to pleased, but wanting to end the call with Kagura quickly. Hearing the demoness actually squeal her pleasure had caused Sesshomaru to actually flinch. The ringing of her loud voice left a ringing in his sensitive ears. As Kagura went to say something else, the phone had clicked, signifying the end of the call. Looking to her phone, she pouted, but it didn't last long. She was excited. After a few weeks of not going out together, they were finally going to be seen in public—as a couple.

Even her father had pointed out her inability to hold Sesshomaru's interest. The blow to her ego had Kagura caused Kagura to lash out at the help. Most of the workers under her fathers employ were peasents, people with no name, family, nothing. So it was not as if someone would miss them if the had suddenly…disappeared. Due to her tantrum, three of the helpers needed to be replaced, much to the chagrin of her father.

Setting her phone back down, Kagura smiled to herself. She wouldn't fail in her duties as Sesshomaru's intended and she certainly won't fail in obtaining his affections. Her heart thrummed gently beneath her chest, a hand brought up to press her palm firmly against the beating organ. Butterflies fluttered in her belly, the thought of Sesshomaru loving her made her feel flushed and faint. It was a wondrous feeling really.

* * *

><p>Growling, Sesshomaru had reached up to rub his aching temples. A glance at the glowing numbers of his clock had showed that it was getting late. Everyone had already left the office for the weekend, so imagine his surprise when InuYasha strolled in, leaving the door opened.<p>

A puppy ear twitched, clearly in agitation at his brother's workaholic tendencies. His brother might not care about him, but InuYasha had always, and still does, admire his older half brother. Sesshomaru was the one he looked up to, the one he turned to when they were younger. Though their father did dote on InuYasha, to him there was no one like Sesshomaru.

"Let's go."

Sesshomaru's response was a perked eyebrow. Didn't the fool see he still had paperwork that needed to be done for next months quarter meeting?

The expressive eyes that belonged to InuYasha had rolled, clearly annoyed. Stomping his way towards his older brother, he slammed the folder shut, pulled it away so he can place it in the filing cabinet. Grabbing his brothers coat off the rack, he tossed it to Sesshomaru, who caught it with ease. They glared at each other, and for once Sesshomaru decided to indulge InuYasha his time. With a small sneer, he put on his coat after getting up, and strolled out the office, InuYasha in tow. It reminded him of the time when they were children, and his younger half brother would follow him around. The memory was still fresh in Sesshomaru's mind.

_Sesshomaru was marching around the frozen garden, snow crunching beneath his boots. His hair fluttered in the cool, winter air, his mokomoko trailing behind him while he maneuvered his way to the frozen koi pond. A few ways back, he had caught his brothers scent. Looking at him through the corner of his eyes, Sesshomaru watched his brother hide behind some of the bushes. _

_The pup had decided to attempt to sneak up on Sesshomaru. His younger self smiled a bit, and had continued on his way, knowing that his brother was stalking him from behind. The moment that InuYasha did strike though, Sesshomaru had jumped out of the way, watching as his brother landed into a pile of snow. The flurries scattered about upon impact. _

_He couldn't help but grin a bit as InuYasha poked his head up, snow piled high on his head before it was shaken off. _

_He blinked owlishly at Sesshomaru, darting up to his brother. "You're so fast!" He gasped. Sesshomaru had only 'Hn' and reached out to tweak his brothers ear, until he tensed. Turning his head to the side, Sesshomaru caught sight of his mother, who in turn glowered at the hand that was rubbing InuYasha's puppy ear. "Go inside, InuYasha. You have studying to do." With a pout, his younger brother huffed, but had listened to his big brother. When he sensed his younger brother was in the warmth of the Western Palace, Sesshomaru approached his mother. _

"_Mother—"_

_The sound of her slapping Sesshomaru, and a feminine growl reverberating in her chest had caused the sound of nearby animals to quiet down. "Touch that filthy mongrel again , and I shall tear your arm right from the socket. " Dark blood painted the left side of his cheek, contrasting greatly with his alabaster skin, making it look paler then normal. " Treat him like he is family, and I will rid the Western Palace of the little beast." She hissed dangerously. Sesshomaru knew she meant it to._

_He watched as she turned, gliding away from her injured son, never noticing the fact that he had wore a pained expression for a brief moment. He would do what he had to survive his mother's wrath, and keep his brother safe. Even when it would mean walking away from him._

"Oi!"

Brought out of his musings, Sesshomaru glanced at InuYasha. "Where ya even listening you asshole?"

When he received no answer, InuYasha snorted. "Course not." A clawed digit scratched the side of his cheek. " We're going to the Golden Sparrow. " Sesshomaru had heard of the place. It was a sanctuary of sorts for all. The owner themself was said to be a witch who had lost her love during a civil war nearly 500 years ago. The woman's heart apparently never healed from the loss. Not only was the place a sanctuary, but they had served the finest of liquor, food, and even women on occasion. But those were only on special nights, such as the blood moon, and only for VIP personal.

The ride there wasn't long, but with InuYasha's need to chat, it felt like years. Couldn't he just _shut up_?

Giving the valet his car keys, and receiving a ticket for it, both the brothers walked inside the building, already greeted by a few of his empolyee's. The leach that was known as Miroku, who managed to surprise Sesshomaru by not having a sexual harassment case filed against him, the arrogant wolf, and best friend of InuYasha, Kouga, and the immortal human known as Bankotsu.

"Greetings Sesshomaru!" Miroku had said politely enough.

"Huh! I didn't peg you as the type to come to a bar, Sesshomaru. What did your brother do to convince you?" Bankostu had asked, tossing back what appeared to be a shot of liquor_._

"Half-brother." They said in unison, to which Bankostu had waved off in a dismissive gesture.

" Same difference."

Sesshomaru scowled.

InuYasha snorted.

Deciding to ease the tension, Kouga spoke up. "Yo, dog breath! Let's drink already! I didn't come here to chat about how you managed to get Sesshomaru out of his stuff office. It's Friday damn it!"

"Yeah!" Brushing past a rigid Sesshomaru, InuYasha plopped himself next to Kouga, Sesshomaru moving to sit next to his brother. They had all ordered a drink, four of the men chatting while Sesshomaru remained quiet. It wasn't until the scent of jasmine filled his nose through the various smells in the high class club caught his attention.

* * *

><p>"You look great Kagome! Don't worry so much!" Sango had gushed while applying a nude gloss over her lips. Kagome rubbed them together once she was done as Sango went about fluffing her hair just a bit. "Go take a look at yourself."<p>

Doing as she was told, the petite girl had turned towards the long length mirror, eyes widening as she looked at her reflection. She turned left, pivoted right, and blushed at her bare back. The dress was backless, the sleeves long, the hem stopping just mid thigh, and the black sequins glittered silver in the dim lighting of her room. Sango approached her with a pair black heels for her that would no doubt add a good four, almost five inches to her short frame.

Slipping them on with ease, Kagome had smoothed out the invisible wrinkles of her dress, blood red nails catching her attention once more. The color was so…..sexy. Just like the dress.

Sango who was wearing a magenta dress, with black lace embroidered on it, slipped on a pair of nude pumps, her hair cascading over a naked shoulder in loose waves. Flipping her brown hair, she had slipped on a few golden bracelets, grabbed a black clutch and motioned to the door. Kagome grabbed a silver clutch, stuffing her phone inside while moving towards the door.

Once it was locked, they headed to the car, getting in and heading to Golden Sparrow, where Sango had the hook up apparently. Free drinks all night long! Just the way to start off the weekend. Her best friend was right. She needed this. Especially after the lame ass breakup she had with Hojo.

Giving the valet her keys, Sango received a ticket for it, before they headed towards the entrance. Immediately, they greeted with loud music, a lot of talking, giggling, the smell of alcohol and cigars. Inside there was a dance floor with couples on it grooving to the music, a black counter for the bar, with matching circular tables. Up the steps was a second floor, velvet curtains tied by gold rope revealed more comfortable seats. A bouncer stood by the entrance of the staircase, muscled arms folded across his burly chest. Violet hues glittered dangerously at anyone who wasn't VIP that dared to approached.

The place was really beautiful if Kagome stepped back to admire the oriental theme it held. Even the waitresses that worked here dressed the part in sultry Chinese dresses, their hair done in elegant buns with decorative pins. Azure hues had then landed on a pair of amber ones before darting away, a blush staining the apples of her cheeks.

"This way. I see two seats available at the bar." Sango led her towards it, where the bar tender waved at the girls, a grin splitting his lips.

"Isn't that…."

"Kohaku! Where's Shippou?" Sango had asked while reaching the bar and leaning over it to give her brother a hug. Said fox demon appeared suddenly, catching Kagome and Sango in a hug at the same time. Turning towards her brothers best friend, Kagome smiled, reaching up to ruffle his fiery red hair. "I see you still rock the bow?"

Shippou blushed, lightly brushing Kagome's hand away, earning a giggle from her. "Yeah yeah! It was my moms give me a break already." He grumbled good naturedly. "I didn't know you worked here."

"Well Kohaku helped me out with the job since I needed one, and it pays really good."

Nodding her head, Kagome was then struck with a thought. "How's art school?"

Shippou shrugged. "It's going. I actually have a few paintings going up in a exhibit in about two weeks."

"That's great Shippou!" Kagome gushed.

The group of four chatted for a few more minutes before both boys had to get back to work. Kohaku had went to make his sister and her best friend a few drinks, handing it to them. Holding their drinks up, Sango let out a thoughtful hum.

"Here's to…being single! To the bastards we meet, and the ones who lose us along the way!" She downed part of drink, smacking her lips as Kagome followed suit. She giggled a bit, staring down at her half empty. Sango placed her hand ontop of Kagome's, giving it a firm squeeze.

"You'll be happy again. You'll see. It's his loss. Not yours." She said, Kagome giving her a curt nod. If that were true why did she feel like utter shit? Kagome worked hard, she gave 110% to everything she had done. Four years of her life down the drain. She had thought that with Hojo being all secretive the last few weeks, was a sign that he was going to propose to her, something she tried to be oblivious to. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. It turned out he was sleeping around with Eri for the last year or so. On and off he said, but it wasn't until now that he couldn't deny his feelings for her highschool friend.

Without another thought, she down the rest of her drink in one shot. Sango was right. Tonight she needed to forget that bastard, and move on.

She felt a pair of eyes watching her, and turned to see that it were the same amber ones she spotted upon entering the club.

Shifting in her seat, she motioned for Kohaku to give her another drink. Turning her bare back to the demon, Kagome had sipped on the fruity concoction, trying to ignore the heated look. Turning her head slightly, she peered over her shoulder to see that the demon had looked away. A small part of her was disappointed, but with a drink in hand, she soon forgot the demon.

Sesshomaru could not help but be enraptured by the woman. For a human she was absolutely stunning. There was no doubt about it. Even a few other males in the club had noticed her, but it wasn't just the girls beauty that called out to him. No there was something else there. Something powerful, untapped…raw. Her scent was clean, unlike most human females. Even her eyes, those deep, expressive BLUE eyes were a commodity among the Japanese. He never seen such eyes on a _human_ before. Then again, even a demoness who had blue eyes would never show such expressions.

He could see everything, smell every emotion, and it sent his blood racing. InuYasha and Miroku looked to see what had captured Sesshomaru's interest so thoroughly, and when they did, InuYasha nearly spat out his own drink. There was his highschool classmate. He would recognize those eyes anywhere. How did he not notice it was her when she walked in? Maybe it was the dress? The Kagome he knew never wore anything so….so. Well she just never wore anything like _that_.

Either way she looked a-fucking-mazing. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be hitting on her this night, considering he's been dating her cousin, who neglected to mention that Kagome was around Last he heard, she had gotten over the crush she had on him, and started dating some human guy. What was his name. Hobo?

Seeing his brother stare though, and so openly, made InuYasha grin into his cup. The bastard would never know what hit him. Not when it came to this particular human. Miroku, however, wasted no time in hurrying out of his chair and approaching the two lovely ladies. When he had their attention, he grinned at them, causing the blue eye one to perk a brow, and the brown eyed one to narrow her gaze just a bit.

"Hello, I must admit. I have never seen such beauties before in my life!" Miroku started, earning a unlady like snort from Kagome, and a dubious look from Sango. He grasped Sango's hand in his own, placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles. The girls cheeks blushed a pretty pink, Kagome blinking in surprise at the action.

"I was wondering, when this night is over, would you do me the honor and bare my chi—"

**SMACK!**

A red hand print appeared on his cheek, but he didn't seem phased in the least. In fact, he seemed almost enamored with the girl that just struck him. "_Pervert!"_ She hissed, which in turn sent Kagome into a fit of giggles.

"Miroku, damn it! Get away from them! They ain't interested in giving you brats!"

Kagome knew that voice. She knew it well, in fact, it was one that had made her heart thump wildly in chest once. Now, not so much. Instead, dread filled her very being. After the humiliating display she had received in highschool, she didn't want to think of InuYasha again!

With a gulp, she turned her attention to who the voice belonged to. "I..InuYasha." She said in a near breathless whisper. Straightening her back, and lifting her chin, Kagome eyed the half demon with curiosity.

"Hey Kagome! Been awhile."

"It has."

"I didn't think you were back."

"I didn't have a choice. My mom got sick, and the shrine needed to be taken care of. I'm sure you knew about that from my cousin at least." He did, but didn't bring it up. It was best not to mention either cousins name to both girls. After all they did have a falling out. He wasn't surprised that Kikyou neglected to mention that she was back though.

"So how have you been?"

"I've been good." Kohaku had placed a new drink in front of Kagome, who looked at him in surprise. Leaning over the glossy top, he motioned towards a ruby eyed demon that sat in VIP.

"From the demon there. It's an apple martini. " She blushed prettily, and lifted the glass in thanks towards him, who in turn raised his own. He was really handsome, those dark waves of hair framed a perfectly angle face, his nose aristocratic, and perfect. Even his smile could send pleasant shivers down her spine, if it weren't for the fact that he radiated something she didn't like. Taking a sip of the drink, she turned her attention back to InuYasha.

"You look good." He said.

"Thanks. " Came her clipped tone. "What are you doing here anyways? You never came to places like this?"

The conversation carried on between the two old schoolmates as Sesshomaru watched from his seat. For once, he was unsure of how to approach a woman. Normally, they sought him out. Seeing his brother at ease with the girl left a bitter taste in his mouth. He caught parts of their conversations, intrigued that they knew eachother to begin with. Sesshomaru had sipped on his drink, before ordering something stronger.

* * *

><p>Hours ticked by, and before anyone knew it, it was well passed two in the morning. Both human girls were drunk, and even the group of men that decided to unwind at this club were well sloshed. The almighty Sesshomaru didn't laugh like InuYasha, or slur like Bankostu. Heck he didn't have a woman sitting in his lap like Miroku. But the fog the alcohol had provided was heavy in his mind, making his movement's sluggish. That girl, the blue eyed one, Kagome was nestled perfectly against his side. She was chatting with Kouga, who laughed at something she said. A female wolf, with green eyes, led him away, frowning as she dragged him to the exit. Kouga had flipped off InuYasha who grinned at his best friend.<p>

The night was still young, and seeing Sesshomaru give his attention to Kagome was the best shit he had seen all night. That and watching Kouga get dragged out by his angry, and pregnant mate. Seeing how they fawned over each other in their drunken state was amusing. Almost like they were made for eachother. To bad Kagome wasn't a demon. Then it would be perfect. Sesshomaru wouldn't have to worry about being embarrassed by half demon kids. It wouldn't tarnish the Tashio line in the way InuYasha himself did.

Still, even if Kagome was human, they looked good together. Really good in fact. Better then he and Kagura. Damn. He forgot about her. Maybe he should mention something to Sesshomaru? He was about to until seeing Kagome kiss him right on his mouth caused him to stop and gape. Sesshomaru didn't even protest in the least!

Deciding more drinks were in order, they had agreed to go somewhere different. Paying the tab at the bar, and leaving a generous tip, the group marched out the club, and into the limo that was waiting for them.

They had popped a bottle of wine that was in the limo, pouring it in the glasses that were provided, while spilling some on the carpet. "CHEERS!" Rang out in the back space while everyone downed their drinks. More was offered and more was drank. Their inhibition long gone by all the glasses of drinks from the club hours before. Just how long were they riding in the limo, no one knew. At this point no one cared.

Eyes snapped awake, the bright light blinding and causing her head to pound. Groaning, Kagome flopped back against the plush pillows, trying to will away the ache she felt in her brain. The sheets were cool against her flushed skin.

Snuggling into the warmth the body behind her provided. The arm around her waist tightened it's hold on her, which Kagome found comfortable.

_'Mmm…It was all a dream. Wait—'_

Sitting up abruptly, Kagome winced as the morning rays beamed through the parted curtains. Licking her chapped lips, Kagome looked down to the silk sheets, the around the maroon carpet. Her dress, and panties were tossed around, shoes on opposite sides of the room. Men clothes littered the ground next to hers, causing the girl to bring her hand up to her mouth and squeak.

It wasn't until she caught sight of the twinkling sapphire on her ring finger, with a platinum, not gold, PLATINUM band. Lifting the blankets, and trying to still her rapidly beating heart, Kagome saw the demonic arm, and on his ring finger was a matching band to her own.

A light headed feeling washed over her.

"What—"

The arm moved, and she squeaked once more, jumping out of the bed like a cat. She watched the handsome demon turn onto his side, throwing his arm over his eyes, and falling back asleep.

'_Just what the hell happened last night?!_' She screeched in her head, causing herself to flinch again.

Kagome gathered her belongings, tiptoing to the bathroom. Hurriedly, she dressed, trying to focus as she put on her heels. Her phone buzzed, showing that Sango had texted her five times. Each one asking if she was okay? Was she still alive? Sending her friend a reply, Kagome chewed the inside of her cheek, gazing down on her phone.

"M..Maybe there are pictures."

The gut wrenching feeling returned, and shakily Kagome unlocked her phone, opened up the images, and scrolled through. What she saw made her want to faint. There were pictures and pictures of her and Sesshomaru with the others. Her and Sesshomaru kissing. Her and Sesshomaru getting married by someone dressed as that American singer Elvis! For gods sake what the fuck happened!

Everyone in the pictures looked so ecstatic for the couple!

Nearly dropping her phone, Kagome grew sick, and couldn't help but slide down the wall. It explained why she was sporting rather expensive looking rings! Flashbacks of her and Sesshomaru in bed caused her to flush.

The feel of his teeth nipping her flesh, of clawed digits toying with her ruddy nipples, before ghosting over her taut belly, and toying with her nether lips nearly sent her hyperventilating !

_'So good! Keep going. Just like that!'_

Hearing her own throaty voice had Kagome press her thighs together, and cover her eyes. She didn't want to remember! She didn't want any of this!

Using the wall to hold herself up, Kagome tried her best not to stumble out of the room. Her mussed hair was tied up in a sloppy bun, her make up all but sweated off. The sandalwood scent that belonged to Sesshomaru clung to her body, making her shiver. Creeping towards the door, Kagome had all but abandoned ship, rushing down the hall, and into the elevator. People glanced her way, causing the girl to fidget.

They knew.

They knew she got so wasted, and slept with one of Japan's most eligible bachelor's. No. Not only slept but MARRIED. Oh god. Oh god. What was she going to do? How did the courts handle a demon marriage? She could get a divorce right? No. They had slept together, isn't that consummating it ? She was so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't hear the demon woman speaking to her.

"Miss?"

"Huh? I'm sorry..what?"

The demoness chuckled. "That's a lovely ring your mate gave to you."

Glancing down at the offending object, Kagome had glanced up at the demoness. "T..Thanks. "

Nothing more was said on it, so with a quick exit out of the hotel, Kagome spotted Sango, and jumped in the car.

"Go. Just go go go!"

Sango wasn't sure what was going on, but hearing the urgency in her friends voice had her pressing her foot down on the gas so hard, that the car skidded before taking off. What the hell had Kagome so spooked that she would yell at her to get going!

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had awoken by the annoying ringing on his phone. As he grunted his displeasure, he grasped his phone before answering with a groggy "What?"<p>

"Is that any way to speak to your intended? Where are you? You were supposed to be home hours ago." Kagura snapped, clearly irritated that he had not arrived at their home. He remembered going out, and a pair of blue eyes, but not much else. Glancing around the room, his eyes widened a fraction. "I'm…" Where the hell was he? Sitting up in bed, he noticed the bed was cold, empty, but the scent of Jasmine and cinnamon clung to the sheets.

"Well?"

"I will call you back."

"Sesshomaru don't you—"

_Click._

Falling back onto his sheet, the dog demon pressed his palm to his right eye, trying to alleviate the stabbing pain he felt. Something glittering caught his attention, and as he raised his hand, his eyes widened that much more. There on his ring finger was a wedding band. Sesshomaru was a man of very few words, but the ones that came out next were very much well deserved.

"What the fuck!"

Who would have thought that the CEO of Tashio & Co. would use such language. Getting out of bed, and fighting off the wave of nausea that fought to claim him, Sesshomaru rushed around the room, gathering his things and dressing. He called for Jaken to pick him up. The retainer squawked on the other end, going to do what he was told.

Scrolling through his contacts, Sesshomaru called InuYasha, who answered the phone gruffly.

"We have a situation. Meet me at the estate. There is much to discuss about last nights….activities. "

Giving his half brother no room to argue, Sesshomaru didn't wait long for Jaken to get there. The drive to the estate wasn't long, but to Sesshomaru it felt like an eternity. Deciding to see if there were any pictures of what happened last night, Sesshomaru opened up the gallery on his phone, and scrolled through the pictures. There pressed into his side was a human woman. They were the same blue eyes he envisioned just moments ago while on the phone with Kagura. There on the dainty hand she had extended out to the camera was a sapphire ring, with a wedding band. Even Sesshomaru who was normally stoic was smirking down at the human girl, who was gazing up at Sesshomaru with open adoration. Not even Kagura showed such affections with him so openly. His clawed thumb traced the slope of her neck, before he gritted his teeth.

No.

This would not do.

Not in the least.

Instead of deleting the pictures he glanced through, Sesshomaru had opted to keep them. Just so he can use them to track the girl down. At least that's what he told himself. Upon arriving to the estate, he didn't wait for Jake to open the door, and instead had done it himself. There really was no time to wait. If word got out to the press, they were sure to hound them like vultures. Sesshomaru didn't need his name dragged through mud, not the way his fathers was.

The pebbles crunched beneath his Italian shoes as he made his way towards the entrance. He ignored the maid that greeted him, and went to the kitchen where his father was with his human mate, and InuYasha.

They were all sipping on tea, InuYasha nursing a nasty hangover.

"We have a situation."

"Oh? What is so important that you deem it necessary to visit your fathers home?" Touga had asked, clearly piqued by whatever circumstance had brought Sesshomaru back.

"I'm married." He blurted out. Causing everyone to sit quietly in their seats. No sound was made, not even InuYasha who stared shocked at Sesshomaru.

" Well who is the unfortunate bitch?" He snapped after his silence. Giving him a glare, Sesshomaru cleared his throat. His father pressing the issue at hand. "Well?" He didn't like Kagura in the least, but the business merger between his company and Naraku's would be beneficial. It wouldn't do well for Sesshomaru to have this leaked out to the public. Not with his impending marriage to Kagura. If there was going to be one now.

Instead of answering he showed his brother the picture of he and Kagome, which sent InuYasha sputtering in disbelief!

"YOU MARRIED KAGOME HIGURASHI ?!"

* * *

><p>AN: Yay new story while Misguided Angel is being revamped. The voices in my head wouldn't let me leave this alone. Keep in mind this is AU. Here's to new stories, new beginnings, and new year! 3

-Koinu-san


	2. Chapter 2

**Marriage 101**

_"If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one, because if you really loved the first one you wouldn't have fallen for the second."_

-Johnny Depp

* * *

><p>Nothing in the whole planet would ever describe the massive freak out that Kagome was currently having. With Sango's reckless driving, it didn't take long for the two best friends to reach Sango's apartment. The car didn't even come to a complete stop before Kagome threw herself from it. Her heart felt like it was going to explode right from her chest! Fingers gripped the sequined material of the dress she wore while she tried to calm her racing heart. Sango turned the car off, jumping out and glaring over the hood.<p>

"Are you crazy! The car didn't even stop yet, and you jumped out like a crazy person!" Slamming the door shut, she stormed her way to the kneeling figure, stopping for a moment.

"K..Kagome?"

No answer.

"Kagome!" Sango tried a bit more louder this time, and she still received no answer. Kneeling beside Kagome, Sango had reached out to touch the shaking girls shoulder, causing her to jump with wide eyes.

"Sango." Throwing her arms around Sango, who was shocked but held the girl close, Kagome held onto her closet friend for dear life. Shaking her head, she felt her eyes water. What was she going to do?

"It's okay Kagome. Let's go inside and we can talk, hm?" Seeing Sango's reassuring smile had calmed the girl somewhat. Both of them stood, and headed towards the door. Upon entering, Kagome and Sango were greeted by Kirara, who meowed at them from the armrest she was lounging on. Giving her fur a quick stroke, Kagome had hurriedly made her way to Sango's room, gathered a few comfortable clothes, and rushed into the bathroom.

Leaning against the door, the girl slid down onto the floor, chewing her lower lip. She felt so numb from what she found out. Her eyes squinted as she forced herself to remember what exactly happened. Nothing but broken memory pieces appeared though. She could recall how Sesshomaru's hands felt along her curves, or how his kiss sent a pleasurable jolt up her spin. Hell she even remembered that sexy and oh so masculine growl of his as he nuzzled into her neck. She felt her cheeks warm. They weren't the things she wanted to remember, but it was all that was coming to mind. Kicking off the heels she wore, and pulling off the gown, Kagome had silently debated about trashing the whole outfit.

When the water was running, and steam began to fill the bathroom, Kagome scrubbed herself raw. Ivory flesh turned pink from the harsh washing, and warm water. She tried to erase any trace of the multimillionaire. Grabbing her jasmine body wash, she poured it on her loofah, and once again scrubbed herself from head to toe. By the time she was done the water had ran cold, but she made no move to budge. Instead, she savored the feel of it pelting against her tender skin as she stood beneath the shower. After another few minutes, she had finally shut the water off, grabbed a towel then stepped out.

Wiping the condensation off the mirror, Kagome stared at her reflection, tilting her head to the ride, then turning her head to the left. Immediately, her eyes zeroed in on the small crescent mark that was barely visible located on the nook of her neck.

"Whhaatt the—" Her hands slapped the area, fingers fluttering about the mark. She mumbled under her breath "Oh my god. Oh my god."

What was that?!

But in the back of her mind, she heard herself already answering. _Incomplete mating mark._

Getting dressed as fast as she could, Kagome darted out of the bathroom, and right towards Sango, damp tresses were tied up in a messy bun, her cheeks flushed from the steamy shower. Seeing her best friend literally tackle her, Sango had stumbled back, catching herself on the marble counter.

Chocolate hues widened at the frantic look her friend was sporting. Gripping the girl by her arms, Sango gave her a small shake. "What is it?"

"L..Look at my neck!"

"What? I don't see-" Squinting her eyes, Sango had taken a minute to search out the mark before spotting it. "KAGOME!" She cried out in alarm! Her hand moving to tilt Kagome's head further as she leaned closer to inspect the dull mark.

"When did you—?"

"Last night!"

"How did you—?"

"I don't know!" She cried out covering her face.

"WHO IS IT!?"

Kagome snatched up her phone, showing Sango the pictures of Sesshomaru, and her. Stealing the electronic from the other woman, Sango scrolled threw the pictures, her own heart rate rising with each one.

"Do you know who this is?"

Kagome nodded her head, even if Sango wasn't looking at her. Instead, she remained transfixed on the picture of Sesshomaru hugging Kagome. With the phone in one hand, she used the other to pick up the hand that held both the rings. Her gaze shifted between the picture and actual wedding bands, then to the mark on her neck. Since Kagome was a priestess, she wasn't totally naïve about how a demon mated. Her gaze narrowed again.

Still, the mark was incomplete. Did they not do the blood binding? Mating a demon was a difficult thing, which is why most human's these days settled for a regular marriage. If that was the case though, why did Sesshomaru decide to actually mate Kagome as demon tradition dictated? The girl's spiritual power was outstanding really, leaving even Sango impressed. Perhaps, that was the reason why? Kagome was powerful in her own right, but it didn't hurt that was the descendant of Midoriko either.

"Sango?"

Glancing up at her friend's worried gaze, she gave her a small smile. " It's incomplete, we can still get you unmated, but we need to actually get you divorced first."

"That's….another problem."

"What do you mean?"

Shuffling from one foot to the other Kagome had taken a deep breath before she began to tell Sango what she remembered, and how she woke up naked in bed next to Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha had ran up the steps and into his room, before darting back to the kitchen where is family were at. Tossing a heavy yearbook onto the black counter top, he quickly flipped through the pages, trying to locate the senior photo of Kagome.<p>

"Ha! Right here!" He jabbed a clawed finger onto the glossy paper, turning it towards the three that were there, and grinning like a chesire cat.

Both his parents leaned closer to look at the picture provided.

"How lovely!" Izaoyi cooed, gripping the sleeve of her mates shirt. Touga himself hummed in agreement.

"I've never seen eyes like that. At least, not without contacts."

A rarity indeed, but a delightful one.

And yet, he found himself leaning away from the picture, and into his seat. The other three occupants could feel the tension in the room. It was so thick, you could slice it easily with a hot knife.

"She's human."

Not quite understanding what her mate meant, Izayoi had pursed her lips and frowned. She was human. What was so wrong with that? "Your point my darling?"

Amber hues shifted towards his mates confused ones, and sighed softly. "Sesshomaru was—_is_ betrothed already. If word got out he married a human girl, the demon council will throw a fit. They will seek to overthrow the marriage."

Good!

That was what he wanted, albeit not with the council. "What if we hired a lawyer to accomplish this silently? Word will not get out about this farce of a marriage, and Kagura will be none the wiser."

The puppy dog ear on InuYasha twitched. What the fuck was wrong with them? He turned his attention to the picture of Kagome smiling. He remembered when they spoke a few times in school. Way before he started dating her cousin Kikyou. She was nice, smart, and you couldn't help but like her. Maybe he should look her back up, so they can catch up and hang out?

In his honest opinion, anyone would be lucky to have a girl like her. Last he checked, she was running a clinic of sorts. That wasn't to bad. She had always wanted to help people, and she was totally fond of kids. He could see her doing something like that. Wasn't there a banquet of sorts coming up ? Some kind of charity thing? He knew you could donate to various groups, and programs. Maybe he should add Kagome's clinic to the list?

_'Gotta find out what the name is first.'_

His attention turned back to the situation at hand. He had zoned out into his own thoughts so he didn't know what to make when he saw his mother growling at his dad.

_'What I miss?'_

"You are a _FOOL_ Touga! "

"Silence woman!"

"You…you….ungrateful…..DOG!" It was adorable in a way to see the normally compliant Izayoi blow up at Touga. Her cheeks were a angry shade of red, and her chocolate hues cold, and hard. With a huff, she turned away, storming out of the kitchen while adding "SLEEP ON THE COUCH!"

The brothers watched their father wince as the door slammed. "Damn."

In reality, Touga never meant for his words to come out the way they did, but it couldn't be helped. This was a serious situation, and it needed to be handled delicately. Who was to say that the girl wouldn't come demanding money in return for her silence. Although a quick glance at the picture showed Touga that she wasn't the type of girl for that. It was a chance they couldn't take.

"Dad. I…don't see the issue with being married to a human." InuYasha had said slowly. He was half human, so what was the big deal? His dad loved his mom to death, so why couldn't it be? Yeah, the marriage started on the wrong foot, but in InuYasha's opinion, Kagome would be a good match for his brother, even if the idiot himself didn't see it.

"You dare to assume that I wish to remain married to the human, when I have a betrothed that is demon? Foolish half-breed. " Sesshomaru had snapped, pivoting on his foot and strolling out of the kitchen.

The ears on InuYasha's head lowered, as his gaze found the counter top more interesting. "She ain't that bad old man. She would be good for the prick if you think about it."

Seeing his sire clap a hand on his shoulder, InuYasha glanced up, hating the sad look in his father's eyes. "If he remained married to her, we could lose the west, and it would fall under Hatake's control. That is something we can not allow, InuYasha. It would be prudent for Sesshomaru to end this as quickly as possible."

So….the land was more important then Sesshomaru being happy? The mating to Kagura would secure the North's alliance, but…damn it. These were modern times! Things were different then they were 500 years ago! Why couldn't anyone but he and his mother see that?

Shrugging off Touga's hand, InuYasha grunted before following after Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>Now, that Sango knew what was going on, it was time to visit her mother at the shrine. Sitting in the driver seat of her car, Kagome thrummed her fingers along the steering wheel, before getting out and locking it.<p>

"Here goes nothing."

She had glanced down at her empty hand, having decided to remove the rings when she was at her own home. With the use of some cover up, Kagome had managed to hide the dull mark with ease. Climbing up the stone steps to the shrine, Kagome had made her way inside.

"Hey everyone!"

She was greeted with the sounds of her name being called out by everyone. Her mother came out from the kitchen, drying her hands on her white apron just so she could hug her daughter.

"I had Souta and his friends place your boxes in the room. Why don't you go through them and put your things away? Afterwards, you can come back down and have some lunch with us, hm?" She suggested with a warm, motherly smile.

Kagome felt her eyes water a bit. Her life just totally sucked. First, her boyfriend of four years ends up cheating on her for a year and a half with her friend Eri. Then she goes to get so wasted, she couldn't remember a thing, and ends up married to a demon?

"Oh honey. I'm so sorry about Hojo. I know how much you cared about him."

Her mother wrapped her arms around Kagome, which in turn caused the water works to start. She cried for the four years lost, for the lost love she had felt for Hojo, and for the fact that she was just so irresponsible . She sobbed, and hiccupped, but her mother never said a word about it, only murmuring sweet words to her baby girl.

When Kagome had quieted down, she pulled back, giving her daughter a soft kiss on her forehead. Leaning back, she wiped the tears from her eyes. "You have your father's eyes." Kagome had given her mom a sad smile in return. "Now, no more tears. I know it's going to be hard to forget someone who you've imagined spending forever with, but this is the time where you will forge ahead, stronger and wiser then before. Don't let Hojo's mistake cripple you, Kagome." Mrs. Higaurshi stroked her daughters cheek lovingly, then had taken a step back. "No shoo. Go upstairs to put your things away dear."

Turning, she padded her way back into the kitchen, leaving Kagome behind to mull over her words.

_'She's right. I shouldn't let Hojo hold me back from moving on. I have to take this as a life lesson.'_

Wiping her eyes once more, Kagome made her way up the steps and into her childhood room. Sitting herself on the twin bed, she glanced around the area. It had been so long since she's been in this room. The nostalgic feeling was overwhelming, but in a good way. Flopping back onto the mattress, raven locks sprawling around her head in the process, Kagome stared at the ceiling. Her mom was most definitely right. She had to push past Hojo's and Eri's betrayl. It would make her stronger in the end, and she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of them seeing her so broken up about it.

Turning her head, azure hues landed on the picture that was located on her desk. They narrowed into angry slits at the photo. In it were her, and Hojo hugging while smiling at the camera. It just so happened that Eri had taken the photo. Standing up, she snatched the picture up, opened her window and tossed it out. She watched as it flew, and landed in a broken mess on the pavement. Glass shards glittered in the suns light, the broken frame left in pieces, and the photo fluttering a bit before being dragged off by the breeze.

"Jerks."

Slamming the window shut, Kagome went about emptying the boxes of things she had possessed, tossing junk that Hojo had gotten her over the years into one of them. From the kitchen window, Mrs. Higurashi had watched the frame fly and break, a small smile forming on her lips. She'll pick up the pieces later.

_'That's my girl.'_

Going back to the task at hand, she began to hum a light tune while getting lunch ready for her family.

* * *

><p>InuYasha was occupying his old room, laying back on the massive bed, and trying to think up of a way to get a hold of Kagome. The easiest route would be to ask Kikyou straight out, but he knew he wouldn't get an answer. She just didn't like Kagome.<p>

_'Come on..think damn it!'_

His brows furrowed while he tried to think up an idea. Who should he ask for help? Miroku? Kouga? Maybe Ayame had a few connections? He could always hire a private detective !

"Wait a sec!"

Just like being slapped by a ton of bricks, InuYasaha remembered that that girls brother worked at the club they were at. He would be able to get a number! Hurrying out of the room, keys in hand, InuYasha ran out of the house with only one place in mind.

He was so excited about the idea, he didn't even realize he was driving fast. Making it to the club in record time, he walked inside, tossing the keys to valet. His ears twitched at the sounds of people occupying the establishement, but his eyes zeroed in on the very person he was looking for.

" Oi! Kid!"

Kohaku glanced up from drying a glass cup to the sound of the voice, perking an eyebrow. He remembered that half-demon. He was in here last night. Did he leave something? Glancing into the lost and found box, Kohaku noticed it was empty. His gaze turned towards the half-demon approaching him. Setting the glass down, he leaned against the counter waiting.

InuYasha had sat down, leaning close to the human boy. "I have a few questions for you, and I'll know if you're lyin'. Do you know Kagome Higuarshi?"

Kohaku paused for a moment. Why was he asking about his sisters best friend. Narrowing his gaze on the half-breed, Kohaku gave him a curt nod. No use in lying. The inu breed were known for the sense of smell.

"Do you know where I can find her?" He whispered after making sure the coast was clear.

"Yeah, but why do you want to know? More importantly, what are you going to do if I tell you?"

Reaching into his wallet, InuYasha pulled out some money, holding it between his fingers and waving it in the kids face. " Nothin'. I ain't no pervert, or a stalker. I have a girl friend, but you see…she got herself into a bind with my ice prick of a brother. I want to help her out."

Looking from the money to InuYasha, Kohaku frowned and pulled away. " I make my own money. I don't need yours, and I won't tell you where she lives, but you can have her number. Get the directions from her."

Pulling out a pen and paper, Kohaku went about scribbling Kagome's cell phone number. Sliding the paper to InuYasha, he folded his arms and let out a thoughtful hum. "What did she do?" He asked.

Stuffing the phone number into the pocket of his jeans, InuYasha glanced at the boy for a second. "She married him, kid. I'm trying to get to her before he does though. Kohaku's eyes widened for a second. Married? Did he hear that right? She had just broken up with Hojo last night! That was the whole point of coming his job! Did she get so wasted that she didn't even remember marrying this guy?

"Well…damn."

"I know. Just don't go runnin' your trap! We don't need anyone knowing this shit." Standing from his chair, InuYasha left a few bills for Kohaku anyways. He had a few calls to make, and it wouldn't do if he wasted any time. Sesshomaru was bound to be on the hunt for this girl anyways. Hopefully, Kagura didn't find out about her though, even if the annoying bitch couldn't sniff her way out of a paper bag.

* * *

><p>"Ha….ha….mmnnn…Sesshomaru!"<p>

Kagura panted heavily, clutching her future mate close. Manicured nails ran down his bare back, her hips bucking against his own. Ruby red lipstick smeared across her lips, and cheeks as he kissed her in what she assumed was in a hungry way. In reality, Sesshomaru was trying to replace the steamy images of a naked Kagome with ones of his intended.

His clawed hand reached up to squeeze one of her breasts, calloused digits digging into the fleshy mound. She purred beneath him, arching her back, offering more. Pulling away, he tugged the lacy fabric down, his claws running along the silky flesh. Ruby hues peeked up at her love through rows of thick lashes, her cheeks flushed with her arousal. He was toying with her, this she knew, and she loved it. He was never like this before, but she wasn't about to complain, not when he was taking the time to get to know her body this way.

He pinched the rosy nub, rolling it between his fingers, earning those pleased mewls from Kagura. He never had a hard time arousing himself like he did now. Pulling back, he stared down at the wind demoness, eyed the way her chest heaved up and down with each pant, how the swell of her other breast look ready to spill from the bras cup. Kagura had reached up to bring him back down, pressing her lips against his own.

She rolled herself ontop, running her ample breasts against his face. Biting her lip, she slid down the length of his body, nestling herself between his legs. She made quick work of undoing his pants, and tugging them down.

"Oh Sesshomaru." She murmured, eyeing her love, her hands running along his thighs just so she could cup him. Sesshomaru hissed in response, his eyes fluttering closed. Kagura gave his sac a soft squeeze, her mouth brushing along the base of his shaft. The heady musky scent that was all Sesshomaru nearly sent her in a daze. She could taste it, and it tasted good. Kagura had moved her lips along the silky flesh, her tongue flicking along the velvety tip.

Again he hissed, sitting up. The sharp pain came once again as Kagura swirled her tongue along the sensitive head. Sesshomaru couldn't focus right, all he could feel was a pain in his body, as if his blood was burning him up from the inside out. Amber hues flashed red, then returned to amber. Seeing what was happening to Sesshomaru, Kagura pulled away. It was as if he was struggling to gain control of his beast.

The normally stoic Lord thrashed on the bed, snarling his contempt at Kagura. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest. What was happening? Jumping back as he swiped at her, Kagura reached for her fan, and with a flick snapped it open.

'_**Not mate. Find….mate!'**_

Oh how it hurt! After a few minutes of struggling, Sesshomaru had remained on the bed, clearly spent. Kagura had cautiously approached the bed, eyeing Sesshomaru. What the hell ? Leaning down, she noticed that a dull mark appeared on his neck. She knew that wasn't there before. Reaching up, she pressed her finger to it, causing the demon on the bed to groan. When she went to prod the mark once more Sesshomaru's eyes snapped awake. He quickly jerked himself away from Kagura, and stormed into the bathroom.

He gripped the white porcelain sink, glaring at the steel faucet. Turning it on, he splashed cold water onto his face. Just what the hell had happened? One minute he and Kagura were in the middle of some sex, and the next he felt nothing but pain all over. His hand had moved to see what she was poking, and while staring at his reflection he spotted the makings of a purple crescent mark.

It was no wonder his beast nearly tore Sesshomaru apart from the inside out. There, barely noticeable was a mating mark. The comings of a headache were already felt in his mind. Letting out a breath he was holding, Sesshomaru stared at his reflection.

Things just got a lot more complicated. A simple divorce wouldn't do the trick now. Not with an unfinished mark on his neck.

* * *

><p>Kagome was busy folding some clothes and putting them away, when her phone buzzed on the desk. Glancing up from what she was doing, she padded to the desk, staring at the phone. An unknown number flashed on the screen. Debating about letting her machine get it, Kagome chewed the corner of her lip. Picking up her phone, she answered the call.<p>

"Hello?"

"Kagome!"

The sound of InuYasha's voice on the other end had her nearly dropped the phone. She didn't expect him to call her, hell how did he even get her phone number?

"Inu…Yasha?"

"Duh! Who the hell did you think it was?"

Unsure of what to say, Kagome had chuckled nervously on her end, her finger scratching her cheek. "Um…hi. H..How did you get my number?" Quick and straight to the point. InuYasha who was on the other end scratched the back of his head. It would be better to just tell her the truth right? No sense in lying about it.

"I got it from that kid at the bar. "

"Kohaku?"

" I think so. Anyways, I wanted to call, see what was up! "

Pulling the phone away from her ear, Kagome stared at it briefly before speaking into it. "Oh um…nothing really. Just…unpacking my stuff."

"Oh yeah! You broke up with that Hobo guy, right?"

"Hojo, and yeah we split up." Just saying it left a bitter taste in her mouth. The way he had done it was so cowardly, she didn't even know why she had even cried over him! Just thinking on it now made her stew in anger.

"Right. "

"Not to be rude, but why _did_ you call me?"

"Well—I know about that thing that happened. You know…the one with my brother?"

Cringing, Kagome nodded her head. "Yeahhh what about it? "

"I think I can help you."

That perked her up. "Really! Oh InuYasha that would be great! Let's meet up for lunch!"

After a few minutes of more chatting, Kagome had decided to hang up with InuYasha. Their plan to meet up was set for around lunch time, at the small café across from her clinic. It was a mom and pops place, owned by a elderly woman named Kaede. Her husband had passed away a few years ago, leaving her to run the place. They always served great food, and the prices were just as awesome.

Setting the phone down, Kagome had went back to cleaning up her room when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her body. Gasping at the sensation, she dropped the books she held and lurched forward. Using the edge of the desk to steady herself, Kagome had taken a deep breath, and let it out slowly. When the pain subsided, she went to straighten herself up when it came back again.

"A…Ahhh!" She cried out, dropping to her knees. Arms wrapped around her torso, her body shaking. It hurt! Her body felt like it was burning, and it _**hurt.**_Everything ached, and no matter how hard she tried to keep silent, she couldn't. The nook of her neck ached so much, it had caused tears to form in her eyes and trail down her cheeks.

She tried to stand, but the pain was to much. Everything felt hot, and the pain felt like needles stabbing her insides. Collapsing into a messy heap on the floor, Kagome's body convulsed and jerked, her cries of pain had caused her family to rush to her aid.

"It…hurts!"

The pain was way to intense, and it sent her mother panicking. Kagome whimpered before passing out, the sharp pain nothing more then a dull ache. Not sure what just happened, her mother could do nothing more then to place her baby in bed. She spent most of the night checking on the unconscious form of her daughter, checking, and re-checking to make sure she didn't have a fever, or anymore convulsions.

* * *

><p>Kagura had changed into her night clothes , her sex drive officially shot for the time being. It didn't take a fool to realize what that dull mark on Sesshomaru's neck was. Any demon who saw it would tell you it was an incomplete mating mark. After the incident in Sesshomaru's bedroom, she watched him disappear into the bathroom, only to reappear a few minutes later. She watched as he got dressed, and left out the door.<p>

Gods was she livid!

Gnashing her teeth together, Kagura had grabbed the nearest thing she could, which was a clock, and chucked it at the wall. The electronic broke on impact. The plastic pieces flying like shrapnel in all directions. She turned and punched the mattress of the bed, tossing aside the pillows, tearing off the silk sheets. Tears flowed down her cheeks, but she never noticed, or didn't bother to pay attention to them.

Her heart. It hurt.

The pain was to much to bear. Falling to her knees, Kagura had cried, clutching the ruined sheets to her body, rocking herself back and forth. Her tears mixed with her makeup, causing her mascara to run. Shakily, she reached for the picture on the night stand, her fingers caressing the image of Sesshomaru. It was the day that he had proposed to her. Sniffling, she let out a painful sob, holding the image close.

After a few minutes, she stared at it again, and curled her lip.

The lying, cheating bastard!

Taking the picture, she had slammed it down on the nightstand, watching the shards of glass break and fall onto the floor in small pieces. Kagura snatched the picture from the frame, tearing it to shreads.

Who was the bitch that he had the nerve to try and mate! WHO! Anyone who glanced into the room would see that it was destroyed, but Kagura didn't care. Sesshomaru wouldn't be back until tomorrow evening. By then the help would have already cleaned it up, making it look neat once again.

NO ONE was going to take Sesshomaru away from her. Not if she could help it. Grabbing her phone, she dialed a number, waiting for the half demon to pick it up. One…two..three rings later the man finally answered. Perching herself on the bed, Kagura glanced at her still neatly manicured nails.

" This is a surprise…Kagura."

The corners of her lips tilted into a small smile. " Yes it has. Naraku."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ooohhh the plot thickens. _SO_ upon reading the first chapter, I noticed a few errors. You guys will have to forgive me on that. I should triple check like I did this one. I'll fix those minor things eventually. Anyways, I want to say thanks so much for the reads, follows, reviews, all the things that make a authors day! You guys are the best, and it's all appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Marriage 101

Chapter 3: Love and Marriage

_Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you._

_-_Loretta Young

* * *

><p>"This is—" A slight pause. "—Interesting?" Myoga had stated, his eyes dancing along the pages of information that was provided. Reaching up, he removed the glasses he was wearing, pinching the area between his eyes. Gods. He was getting to old for this, but the Tashio family had personally requested his help on this problematic matter.<p>

Personally, he would rather much be laying on a beach, sipping some Pina Coloda, and relax. Yeah. The picture his mind provided had left him slightly giddy at the thought.

"Well?" Prodded Touga, who sat next to a cool Sesshomaru.

"I must admit, this is a difficult situation Sesshomaru has found himself in. " Lifting up a recent picture of Kagome, Myoga had studied it for a brief second before placing it back onto the pile of papers that littered his desk. Being the family lawyer couldn't have been easy, could it?

" But it can be salvaged, correct?"

"Of course! Divorce proceedings are hardly an arduous matter my lord. It's the bonding that will be the most difficult thing. "

"We are not fully bonded." Sesshomaru stated, clearly getting agitated by where this was going.

"Correct. There are really only two options. " Myoga had stated, holding up one finger he said. "You fully mate, and bond with the girl." Then holding up another he added next. "Or you can sever the bond by bonding with Kagura."

Mentally, he had cringed at the notion. Sesshomaru really didn't want to bond with _anyone._ He was only going to marry Kagura. Bonding with an intended meant sharing everything; feelings and longevity being the main things. Bonding with someone also meant boosting ones power. During the feudal era, no demon bonded for _love._ Love was a foolish human concept to ease their loneliness. If a demon's mate died, the sole surviving one would feel their loss for the remainder of their lives. It would probably feel like having a piece of your soul ripped from you! You would never really feel complete. It was why demons took the extra care in selecting a mate, and then even more care when proceeding with the Bonding. If a Bonding wasn't successful or complete, it would cause pain to the two parties involved, and possibly even death for the weaker demon.

There were very few incidents where a incomplete Bond did kill off a demons mate, and even fewer incidents where one was actually incomplete. Sesshomaru's case being one of them.

A glance towards his sire made Sesshomaru want to sneer. His father Bonded with InuYasha's wretched mother for LOVE, but never his own mother. No mating his mother InuKimi was a marriage of convenience. Plain and simple. He mated a powerful demon, and got an heir in the process.

Pathetic.

Love was a nuisance.

At least in his mind it was.

Abruptly, he was forced out of his thoughts when Myoga had turned his attention back to Sesshomaru. "My suggestion would be to mate Kagura, Bond with her, then pup her. That is the most sure way to break this incomplete Bond you have with Kagami."

"Kagome." Sesshomaru automatically corrected, which earned a perked eyebrow from his father.

"Well…now that this is settled all you have to do is bring Kagome in to sign the divorce papers. I would suggest doing it quickly. We do not want word out that Sesshomaru is already mated, and to a human no less. This would not do well for the company merger either if they caught wind of this."

Myoga went to stand, both of the Tashio's following suit. "Now, shall we have some coffee?" The old flea demon suggested, motioning them to the door.

* * *

><p>When Kagome woke up after she passed out, there was a dull ache where the faint mark was located. She remembered how everything felt like it was being stabbed by thousands of tiny needles. Each one poking through every pore on her body, and her insides felt like they were on fire. Everything just burned! It was no wonder she had fainted from it right after screaming bloody murder in her room.<p>

Her poor mother was freaking out about it. How could Kagome even tell her what the cause was when even she didn't know? She and Sango were supposed to meet up for lunch today so her best friend can explain what the hell had happened.

"You okay, boss?"

Snapping from her thoughts, Kagome glanced up at the door entrance of her office. "Huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine, just a lot on my mind is all." She explained with feigned nonchalance.

Walking inside, Hitomi plopped herself right on the cushioned seat across of Kagome's inexpensive desk. She dusted off invisible lint, chocolate hues gleaming with interest as she eyed the ring that was resting on the wooden top. Seeing what she was looking at, Kagome had squeaked, and quickly scooped up the ring.

"Who's that from?"

"No one!"

Hitomi pouted, and folded her arms across the printed scrub top she wore. "Don't lie! We've been friends since we got right out of college, and since this business started. I KNOW when something is up!"

Rubbing her temples, Kagome had let out a soft groan. Why couldn't just have normal friends that didn't stick their noses in her business? Running her hands through her raven colored hair, Kagome glanced at Hitomi who waited on the edge of her seat for what would be considered juicy gossip. Unfortunately for her, she wouldn't get to hear it.

"Get back to work. Don't you have patients in the Triage area? I'm sure we are a little busy today." Kagome huffed while standing up from her seat. She brushed out the little wrinkles she had in her skirt, pocketed the wedding band, and ushered a whining Hitomi out of her office.

Kagome was right. They were going to be busy until about lunch time. Already she had two patients waiting on her. Grabbing the medical folder that was in the cubby on the door, Kagome entered the room and shut the door.

Her first patient was a girl named Asumi. According to the medical chart she had a cough, high fever, and difficulty breathing. Taking her time with the patient, Kagome went about doing various tests on her, checking her breathing with the stethoscope, re-checking her temperature, and then glancing into the girls mouth to make sure everything was alright.

" So is she alright?" The mother asked worried as Asumi coughed. Kagome had given the girl a little bit of water to drink.

"She is has a upper respiratory chest infection. " Sitting on her rolling stool, Kagome pushed herself to the desk that was in the room, grabbed her script pad, and wrote down the girls prescription. Tearing off the paper, she had handed it to the mother. "Make sure she takes that twice a day until it's done, then bring her back for a follow up. Her fever will go down on its own, but I suggest to use medicine for fevers that are over the counter. " Smiling at Asumi, Kagome patted the girls cheek. "You'll be alright soon sweetie, okay? Just make sure you take your medicine and listen to your mom. "

The little girl nodded, and with the help of her mother, hopped off the seat she was sitting on. When she was gone, Kagome stood to wash her hands, and moved on to see the other patient she had waiting.

Again, she grabbed the manila folder with the child's information, and stepped inside the room. Everything came back good. Her blood work was great, normal temperature, no fever. Only thing she needed was a regular check up and a vaccination she needed before school.

"Hello Rin!"

"Hi!" Setting the folder aside, Kagome turned towards the duo that occupied the room, not knowing that it was InuYasha's mother, and his adopted sister with her. Sitting herself on another rolling chair, Kagome went about her usual routine once more.

"So…you're starting school now, hm? Are you excited?" She asked while placing her stethoscope around her neck, using her fingers to check the girls glands, and then her heart rate.

"Mhm! Momma and poppa bought me my crayons, and princess bag!" She gushed to the doctor.

"She did?" Kagome exclaimed, eyes wide, and jaw dropped slightly to show her interest in such a thing. Rin only nodded her head rapidly with another 'mhm!' Grinning some, Kagome had turned her attention back to Izayoi.

"Mrs. Tas—" Seeing the last name had Kagome's heart stutter in her chest. "Mrs. Tashio! Yes, so, Rin is healthy as can be. She will need a shot that's required before starting school, I'll have the nurse get that ready for her, and uh..aside from that she is good to go! Do you have any questions though that you would like to ask?"

Izayoi had watched everything between Kagome and Rin, trying not to smile so much at the girl that had married Sesshomaru. From what she had gathered in just a few moments being in the girls presence, Kagome was a gem! Why couldn't Touga see that this _human_ girl would be perfect to melt Sesshomaru's heart? She was a beautiful woman, and amazing with kids. She had her own clinic and her friends adored her. A quick glance to her hands showed that there was no wedding ring.

_'She removed it._'

There really was no reason why she would keep it on. She and InuYasha had agreed that Sesshomaru should stay married to Kagome. Now, it was only trying to put the plan into action. Rin was the first stepping stone. She would show her mate that Kagome was a match for Sesshomaru, and not that demoness Kagura. Business merger be damned! Hearing that Kagome was asking her something Izayoi focused on the young pediatrician.

"Oh! No. Thank you Dr. Higuarshi! I'm sure Rin is well cared for in your capable hands." She complimented, earning a pretty blush from Kagome. Standing up, and smoothing out her skirt again, Kagome pulled a lollipop from a jar and handed it to the bubbly girl.

"Here you go! I'll just send the nurse in with the shot, and you can be on your way." Shaking hands with Izayoi, Kagome had grabbed the folder and walked out. Glancing down at her watch, she noticed what time it was. She still had a few more patients, and three hours left before break. Damn.

* * *

><p>Sipping on her glass of wine, Kagura had stared at the man across from her. Her bastard half brother was giving her a cheeky grin, his index finger running along the rim of his own wine glass. Naraku was devious in many ways, and his taste in sex was something left to be desired. In fact, she had heard from numerous of sources, that all of Naraku's play things were scared out of their mind the day after. Sometimes they wouldn't even be heard from in days! That was only if he found them interesting enough to keep them around.<p>

On another note though, he was an excellent investigator. Even people from the police would search him out for his help. It was Naraku's way of making money. The man had no soul, and no heart. He was cold, and cruel. If he wanted something, he took it by any means necessary, even with force. He had connections normal people didn't. The man would find any and everything on one person. All it took was a little time, and of course money. One of only which she had.

"Darling brother." Kagura said with a purr. Naraku only perked an eyebrow in response.

" Kagura. Let's cut the pleasantry talk and get straight to business. We both know you wouldn't call me unless you needed me for something." He replied while the waiter refilled his glass. All false cheeriness gone, Kagura folded her arms, and curled her lip. She loathed to be in the bastards presence, and he knew it. However, it never stopped him from drawing out the meeting. "I take it you're having trouble. Care to elaborate?"

"Sesshomaru is married and partially Bonded."

"Oh? This is interesting. I take it that you are not the lucky one, hm?" He let out a chuckle, sitting back in his chair contemplating what he was just told. His sister, who looked ready to explode, sneered her response.

"Of course not! Can you not tell!" She snapped, cheeks flushed in a crimson red, eyes glittering with her simmering wrath. Her fist curled on the table, the other clutching the wine glass so tight that at any moment it would shatter in her feminine hand. It was always amusing to see her fume this way. Always so…_arousing_. There was no anger that could rival that of his half sister. Not that he knew of anyways.

"Pity."

"Pity? That is all you have to say? Pity!"

A few of the people in the restaurant glanced at the angry demoness, but said nothing and went about their business.

"What would you like me to say? Congratulations? Shall I send him and his _mate_ a gift? It can be arranged."

Her heart hammered in her chest. Her emotions were raging within. Anger, hurt, betrayal, HATE, sadness. It left her a mess! If she stressed anymore she would get wrinkles, or worse…gray hairs! Only HUMANS stressed about their marital problems, not demons!

"Bastard." She hissed.

Naraku tutted, wagging a finger at her as if she were a reprimanded child. " Tut tut Kagura. You called me for help. I never sought you out. "

He was right. She had to reign in her anger.

Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly, sat back comfortably and took a sip of her wine. Placing the glass on the table, she collected her thoughts before talking to her brother once again.

" I need your help. I want you to find out who the bitch is, and get rid of her. Keep her for all I care for as your personal plaything. I don't care. But make that mark on her neck disappear." She replied coolly.

Lacing his fingers, Naraku hummed thoughtfully for a second. "How do I know she's even attractive?"

Kagura laughed at this. " Moron! As if my intended would mate himself to some ugly trollop. No. The girl is without a doubt attractive. Whether she's human or not remains to be seen. "

"Have you anything to go on?"

"Why don't you just get one of your friends to look through his phone records, or pictures? You know he despises his things being touched, and I have no desire to lose one of my hands just to simply access his pictures. "

Naraku nodded. She was right.

"Aside from keeping the girl, what else is in it for me? " His greedy eyes gleamed maliciously at Kagura.

"I'll give you money of course for your troubles. Just make her disappear Naraku. He has until the blood moon to actually finish the Bond. I doubt he will, but we both know that time is not on our side. I will NOT lose him to some stranger that can't keep her legs shut simply because of a opportunity to better her lifestyle! "

He was certainly amused by his sisters outburst. "But….dear sister, isn't that what _you_ did with father's permission?"

She tensed at his remark, teeth bared in fury. He would dare insult her? "I **LOVE** Sesshomaru, do not misinterpret _**THAT**_."

"Clearly." He drawled out, rapidly growing bored. "Worry not sister, I will handle this mess your mate landed himself in. I believe you have my account number. Once done I will request my sum of the money. " Finishing off his wine, and setting the glass down, Naraku stood from his seat. Giving Kagura a mocking bow, he straightened up to leave. "I'll keep in touch."

Kagura watched as her brother left the establishment, and a breath she didn't realize she was holding was released. The thudding in her chest slowly died down, and she couldn't help but slump in her seat. That went as well as can be expected. Especially with someone like Naraku.

_'Ugh. Father should have put him down centuries ago.'_

Whoever the girl was that married Sesshomaru was in for it now. With Naraku on the hunt it shouldn't take long for him to gather all the information on the girl and then to dispose of her. No ounce of pity was even felt. In fact, as she had taken another sip of her wine, it tasted even sweeter.

_' To my impending marriage.'_

She wondered what her darling Sesshomaru was currently doing.

* * *

><p>"Ugh..Lunch time. Thank goodness!"<p>

Kagome slumped in her seat, kicking off the heels she wore and wiggling her toes. Sango giggled across from her best friend, placing some containers of food on the desk.

"Honestly Kagome! It can't be that bad!"

"Says you!"

Not feeling the need to encourage the random tirade, Sango pushed a plate of food towards Kagome.

"I'm so tired already. With school starting for the kids, every parent near by is bringing them in for vaccinations."

Sango had stuffed some rice into her mouth, and chewed, listening to Kagome bitch and whine. They both knew she loved this job though. Every penny she saved, went into this clinic.

"So what about this marriage thing you're in?"

"Don't remind me. I'm doing everything I can do avoid seeing that guy again. I mean can you imagine what he'll say if we see eachother?"

"Did you see a lawyer?"

"Not yet. It's expensive to see one, and I'm just starting out with this clinic. I don't have that kind of money."

"Well…why don't you settle with Sesshomaru personally?"

The idea had crossed Kagome's mind. Thinking back on it, she would feel a bit intimidated to even bring that up. The man was known to be as cold as ice, and scarier then the monsters under a kids bed! That and she didn't know where he lived.

_'I feel a headache coming on.'_

Oh! Now that she remembered. "Hey Sango. Let me ask you something."

"Sure! What is it?"

"The other night something happened at my moms place. "

"What?"

"Well—There was this incident. I was putting things away in my room after I had gotten off the phone, and this excruciating pain came over me. It hurt so much! The only thing I can do was scream and writher on the floor! I was so scared! Something like that never happened to me before. Everything was on fire, and it felt like I was being stabbed by tiny needles. I couldn't breath, or hear anything. After that I just blacked out."

Sango listened to everything before standing up and making her way towards Kagome. Tugging the collar of her shirt aside, she saw that the mark was just a tad darker, but still faint.

"It's the mark. You aren't completely Bonded, so it's bound to fire up so you can complete it."

"But…I don't want to complete it!"

Leaning her butt against the desk, Sango shrugged her shoulders. Everything from her family history, and to present day books on marks showed that this was due to the mark.

"Listen. You either complete the mark, or find a way to get rid of it. If you don't it can end really badly for you."

"W..What do you mean!" Kagome cried out, scared.

" There have been very few cases where an incomplete Bond had killed the human mate. My family know about most of them since their written down in our archives, but…yeah. I've never known someone to live through it."

"I'm….going to die?"

"No! Course not! Well…if you don't break the Bond. Only way I see you doing that is by getting Sesshomaru to mate, and Bond with someone else, Kagome. A divorce is the easiest thing you can do and it'll be the first step you have to take. Either way, you need to confront this Sesshomaru guy."

"Actually, that's what I'm here for."

Both the girls turned towards the person that decided to invade the private conversation. Standing by the door was a elderly man, with a pressed suit, and small rounded glasses perched on his nose.

"Ladies. Which one of you are Higuarshi Kagome?"

* * *

><p>InuYasha was ecstatic to be having lunch with Kagome. He could even see her clinic from across the street. Opting to wait outside for her though, he leaned against the glass watching as the traffic zoomed by. It would be good to catch up, and maybe with a little help, he can convince her to try to stay married to his brother. He checked his phone, and rechecked to make sure he didn't miss a text or call. But when he got nothing after ten minutes, he was starting to worry. Glancing up, he spotted the family lawyer, Myoga get out of his car. Frowning, he went to follow. The door to the clinic was unlocked so he had no trouble walking inside.<p>

Everything was well lit, and clean. The chairs were cushioned, and the televisions played some kid moving about a fish looking for his son.

Cute.

He heard the old flea ask who Kagome was, before stepping right up behind him.

"InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed, and then groaned, her head hitting the desk with a soft 'thump.' She completely forgot that she was having lunch with Sesshomaru's brother.

Hearing his Lords young sons name, Myoga jumped and bowed. "Master InuYasha!"

"What is that!" Snatching away some paper work from the old flea, InuYasha went about going through it all. Seeing that it were divorces papers, InuYasha gripped the paper tight, wrinkling the edge in the process. Seeing the hard look that InuYasha wore, Myoga gulped. Both Sango and Kagome looked amused.

"Excuse us for a second."

Myoga squeaked as InuYasha dragged him out of the office by the collar of his coat, leading him outside so they wouldn't be overheard. Letting the flea demon go, InuYasha shredded the papers and glared at Myoga.

"Listen here, I ain't got time to explain it all, but hold off on serving these papers. "

"But your father—"

"Forget what my old man and asshole brother said! We need a few weeks! Give us that, Myoga. Please!"

In all the time that he had known the boy, Myoga had never heard him beg with a please before. " Well….I guess I can misplace the paperwork. I am getting old in age." He rubbed his head, but gave InuYasha a deadly serious look. "You must inform me of what is going on. I can not prolong this without a good reason. "

"That's find. I'll have my mother call you and explain the situation. Trust me though. It's for Sesshomaru's good!"

Myoga nodded after a moment of processing what was being said. "Very well. I will wait to hear from Lady Izayoi. Good day Master InuYasha." The old flea left the half breed alone on the street, and drove off, mixing into traffic with practiced ease. InuYasha let out a sigh of relief.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked, her foot tapping against the pavement. He needed to think quick!

"Oi! You stood me up for lunch woman!"

Sudden guilt gripped Kagome's heart and squeezed. He was right. She felt bad about it. "I'm sorry InuYasha. I just got swamped at work is all. I didn't mean it. Why don't you have lunch on me?"

Now that sounded like a good plan. "Great!" It didn't take much to please him either. Boy, could he eat to. Still, it was nice to have more then just Sango for company, even if it was her husbands brother.

"You said you were going to help me?"

When he finished slurping down his ramen noodles, InuYasha nodded his head. "Yeap! I have an idea!" And did he ever!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_ And there you have it. The end of chapter three. It's not long like the others, but I didn't want to drag it out to much. I felt like it could have been rushing. Besides, Myoga was quick to get the divorce papers out by lunch. Ah the power of Sesshomaru's family. Haha. Oh! And thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews, follows, favorites, etc! You guys don't know how much it means to me! It's what keeps me going. Without you guys this story wouldn't go anywhere! From the bottom of my heart—

_**THANK YOU**_

Anyways, more to come.

Stay tuned….


	4. Chapter 4

**Marriage 101**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Revelations<p>

It is not a lack of love, but a lack of friendship that makes unhappy marriages.

_-Fredrick Nietzsche_

* * *

><p>For the past week things between work, and the upcoming divorce had Kagome rather stressed. Though her business was doing well, it wouldn't hurt if she had a bit more income. Not that she was in the business of pediatrics for the money. On the contrary, Kagome was one of the few people who did care about a child's health. Money wasn't something she cared about at all, but it did allow her to have a little luxury. Who can complain about that?<p>

Sipping on a glass of wine while reading through a rather large tome she borrowed from Sango's family library, Kagome had decided that today she would only relax. The pain she felt in her bedroom hadn't happened again, allowing her to think that it was only a one time thing with Sesshomaru, for that she was grateful. The pain was just unbearable, and she knew she couldn't go through it again.

Flipping a page, she read another paragraph on the Bonding mark demons usually shared with their mates. So far, there was nothing that she didn't know. How the Bond was to be performed between both the demons. How it was a link that connected the two, and how it was nearly impossible to break. But it was something she had to do.

To be mated to a demon she barely knew wasn't something she had listed high on her bucket list. In fact, it wasn't even listed at all!

Kagome had always assumed that when she married it would be for _love, _not for a one night stand. Why, just the other day she had caught a glimpse of Sesshomaru with his fiancé! His FIANCE damn it! The demoness that hung off his arm, poised and elegant in every sense of the word was absolutely stunning! She was perfect for Sessahomaru Tashio! They looked great together! Hell, Kagome even remembered looking down at her plain clothes, and running a hand through her dull hair, how she felt after seeing such a thing. She was just so damn **dull.** It was no wonder Sesshomaru never really sought her out. Not that she was begging him to.

But they were married. Didn't he want to get out of it as much as she wanted to? Azure hues glanced at the cover a business magazine she had bought simply because her "husband" was on the cover. Kagome wasn't much of a spender, not on simple things like a magazine, but she couldn't resist. He was just so fucking handsome it hurt to look at him.

In the article, it had stated how he had helped his father build up the company to what it was now. How it started as something simple that they figured wouldn't take off as it did. The jobs his company provided were astounding in numbers, and the fact that by human standards, he was relatively still young to accomplish so much in his life.

That was one of the perks of being a demon, their longevity was phenomenal, some of them even aged to be thousands, not hundreds, but THOUSANDS of years old before finally succumbing to death.

What Kagome wouldn't give to live that long. She could do so much! Help so many people!

To have the money and power that the Tashio family held was truly a blessing, and they didn't even know it!

It was a shame when she thought about it. They were people that could make a difference in the world, besides offering jobs to people who were looking that is.

Sighing, Kagome brought the glass of wine to her lips, and had taken a sip. The sweet taste of passion fruit filled her mouth with the sip, and her eyes fluttered closed so she could savor the tasty beverage.

Setting the glass back down, she had turned her attention back to the book she was reading. There had to be an answer to her problem in here some where. Flipping through another page, and then another, and then another, Kagome had finally come to the conclusion that there was nothing in this one. Maybe in one of the others she borrowed? Setting the book aside, Kagome bent down to dig in the box that Sango had used for the books.

Before she could flip it open, her phone rang, stealing her attention from the dusty thing. Reaching over the table, she glanced at the screen, InuYasha's name was on it with a picture she had snapped of him.

"Hey!"

"Kagome! What are you doing tonight?" Was his question, which caught her off guard.

"Oh. Um nothing tonight. I had planned to stay in today." She had said while her finger traced the rim of her wine glass. Her family was out for the night, the group deciding that they were going to go to the local carnival that was here for a few days.

"Well to bad! There's this charity banquet that I was going to go to, and Kikyou is out of town. I have a spare ticket, and I wouldn't mind company. God knows these fucking things get on my nerves, but my old man is sayin' I have to go."

"Oh…I uh. I wish I can go, but—"

"I'm not taking no for a answer! You're going and that's it."

"I have nothing to wear! What am I supposed to wear to these things? Not a skirt and blouse!" She huffed, annoyed with her half demon friend. Where was she going to get a dress before something like that?

"I'll take care of it, woman! Stop complainin' already, damn!" He had growled out, growing frustrated with Kagome's excuses. He needed her to go, and he needed her to look spectacular, especially if he had planned for her to steal Sesshomaru's attention from Kagura! The bitch wouldn't see it coming until she was kicked out of his house with nothing.

Damn. He couldn't stand her obnoxious ass.

"There's a store I'm going to text you the directions to. Go there, pick a damn dress, and make it a good one. I ain't goin' to have you look like a nun. "

"InuYasha!"

"I'm just sayin'. As a matter of a fact, I'm guessin' you're around Kikyou's size, I'll call them and have them pull a few things aside.

"But—"

"No buts! Just go and do! They have a salon next door to. Doll yourself up." Then without warning he had actually hung up on her, leaving Kagome stunned by his generosity. She felt a bit overwhelmed by it, but wouldn't complain. He didn't want a frumpy date, which was understandable. This was a charity function, she was sure high profile people were bound to be there.

Deciding that it would be unwise to not do what he wanted, Kagome had grabbed a pair of flats that were in her room, her purse, and keys, then left. The drive to the store didn't take long.

* * *

><p>When she entered the store, the jingling of the bells had alerted the staff that she had walked in. Immediately, she was greeted by one of the employees.<p>

"Hi! Welcome to Jaq's! My name is Asumi. Can I help you?"

Kagome bit her lower lip and glanced around the store. "Oh well. My friend Inu—"

A voice cut in, catching both girls off guard. "InuYasha? Oh his puppy dog ears are so cute! All I want to do is rub them when I see that handsome man!" Swooned a man, his eyes glittering at the thought of a certain half breed.

"You must be Kagome! InuYasha had called about ten minutes ago! He's such a doll."

"Oh..Yeah he is." Kagome had added.

" Hm hm! Well welcome once again! My name is Jakotsu and I own this store. Come come! I have a few dresses picked out for you, per InuYasha's request. You are going to look FABULOUS darlilng!"

Jakotsu was as flamboyant as they came, but it added to his charismatic personality. Kagome liked him.

"Here we are doll face! " He said, pulling out a rack of various dresses that he had pulled aside for her. "Top of the line. We'll start with this pale green one." Handing her the dresses, and ushering her inside, Jakotsu scanned the rack of dresses, plucking up different ones.

By the time Kagome had come out, he had shook his head. "Nope! Next one!" He said, handing her a soft blue one. Kagome squeaked as she noticed the plunge line on it. Women wore these dresses?

There were to many different styles, to many different materials, and cuts to choose from. Kagome felt a bit overwhelmed by it all. Thankfully Jakotsu was here to help. After what she had considered to be the seventh dress, Kagome was ready to give up.

"Ugh! This is hopeless, Jakotsu!"

The gay man clucked his tongue, hands on his hips, his right tapping in annoyance. "How could you say that, girly? Nothing is hopeless when I'm around. Just consider me your fairy godmother. Only….I'm more stylish then she is, and I don't have a wand." He winked at Kagome, who gave him a small smile in return.

Pursing his lips, Jakotsu hummed thoughtfully for a second before having a ah-ha moment! "I have it! The perfect dress! Brand new, never worn. In fact, you'll be my model for it! No one in the world has the dress! I designed it myself. " He practically bounced towards the back room, leaving Kagome to sit and look like he was some crazy guy.

Standing up, she smoothed out the navy blue gown, turning to look at herself in the mirror. This wasn't a good choice. It looked better on the hanger actually. What was Jakotsu thinking? Shaking her head, she disappeared back into the dressing room just as Jakotsu stepped in to hold out a bag.

Hanging it up, he slowly pulled the zipper down. Inside, the most beautiful gown caught her eye. Pulling the bag off the dress, Jakotsu held it out for Kagome to see. Her fingers ran over the delicate embroidery work while she took in the glittering crystals that were sewn along printed design.

"Over 200 Swarovski crystals are on this dress. The embroidery on it was all done by my hand. The plunge line isn't to bad on the dress. I think it'll look perfect on you. " He held the dress out to Kagome who hesitated for a moment before gently taking the dress from him.

Once Jakotsu left the dressing room, Kagome removed the gown she was wearing before trying on the new one Jakotsu had offered. It fit perfectly. After a few minutes of waiting, Jakotsu began to grow nervous. What if it wasn't what she wanted? What if it wasn't good enough? What if it wasn't—

"Perfect." He said in awe as Kagome stepped out. It fit her like a glove, the halter top snuggling sitting around her neck, the dress hugging her waist and hips beautifully. The embroidery stopped mid thigh before it was spaced around the chiffon material. The slit on the right side had ended just a few inches above her knee, and even though everyone would be able to see through the nude, chiffon portion of her gown, it didn't take away from the classiness of the dress itself.

"Anyone can see you have killer legs, and with the right heels, they will look drool worthy." Jakotsu gushed. "You will be the belle of the ball tonight!"

Kagome blushed at the compliments, glancing down at the gown itself. It really was tastefully done. When Jakotsu grabbed the ends of her hair, and tutted at the condition of it, Kagome cringed. Yeah, she needed a hair cut. "You need a little bit of work, but not to worry. " He clapped his hands signaling for several people to surround her.

This was a nervewrecking situation to be in. " Ladies! We have our work cut out for us, BUT nothing we can handle! InuYasha Tashio wants his date to look marvelous so marvelous she will be come! We have a good four hours before the banquet. Let's get to it! I want Kagome here to be fabulous. _FABULOUS!"_ He had exclaimed like a excited kid in a candy store. Immediately, she was ushered away, the dress removed, and her clothes tossed back on. Different pairs of hands already going to work on doing her hair, nails, a facial and toes while Jakotsu barked out orders like the slave driver he was claimed to be.

* * *

><p>Within the week, Naraku had found out who Higuarshi Kagome was. Who she worked with, what she ate for lunch, her birthday, where her family shrine was located, and who she was currently married to. Damn he was good. But FUCK was she stunning for a human woman. He stared at a picture he had snapped of her for so long earlier, that he couldn't help but imagine how her lips would feel around his cock. He would bet anything that her pretty blue eyes would shift to a more darker blue, ones that would be glazed with lust. Just. For. Him.<p>

It was why he was with another female right now. Her hair was so similar to Kagome's, her body shape rivaling that of the other human woman as well. The girl didn't have those expressive blue eyes though. Hers were a muddy browns, and after a few extra dollars were thrown her way, she had used blue contacts. But the shade was still off. They would never be Kagome's. Still, the bitch would do for now.

He had her tied to his bed, metal cuffs biting into her wrists, leaving angry, raw red marks behind. A gag was stuffed in her mouth, and her eyes were wide with fright. This wasn't what she signed up for! The man was rough. Rougher then how she liked it, but the poor girl didn't have a choice in the matter.

Naraku had grinned down at the scared human, taking in the tangy scent of her fear. He could practically taste it on the pallet of his tongue, and his mouth watered. He loved when his playmates feared him, it was exhilarating really. Raising his hand he brought it down, spanking the girls cheeks over and over. Taking great care to leave behind his hand prints. When her rear was nice and red, he gripped her pert bottom, spreading those abused cheeks wide, the girl wiggled beneath him, trying to squirm free.

Her fingers curled into her palms, tears running down her cheeks. The tip of his ruddy cock brushed the puckered anus, causing her to squeal behind the gag. The velvety head poked and prodded her. "Keep struggling. I like it, Kagome." He mumbled, using a hand to forcefully guide the head into her ass. The girl beneath him had screeched, the searing pain of it so uncomfortable to her. He pierced her in one swift thrust, growling his pleasure at the tight sensation of her walls clamping around his shaft.

"Yessss….." He hissed, his hips bucking back and forth. His pelvis clapping against her pert bottom. Naraku gripped her hips, pulling her into him just as he pumped into her body. Ruby hues glanced down watching as blood mingled with the girls cream from her previous orgasm. He didn't care that he had roughed her up. Truth be told, he enjoyed how angry, and bloody her back looked from the lashings he gave. He loved how her cheeks were flushed, and how her sweaty body glistened in the rooms dim lightning.

This was how he would have Kagome. Only she would be begging and very willing for his passionate abuse. Just the thought of her screaming his name as she came was enough to send him spilling his seed into the whores ass. When he did finally pull out, Naraku was panting softly. The girl herself had passed out on the bed. He didn't care. She outlived her usefulness. It was time to get rid of the trash and have his maid clean up the mess.

It wouldn't do to have his place covered in another womans filth before he brought Kagome home. Reaching for his robe, he stood from the bed just so he could turn on the television. A report on the charity banquet was on, leaving Naraku curious as to how his half-sister was fairing with her future mate. Especially now that she knew which human woman was married to Sesshomaru.

It was a pity he couldn't be there to witness everything unfold. According to the information he had obtained earlier by one of his sources, Kagome had been invited to the banquet by Sesshomaru's half brother, InuYasha. What he wouldn't give to be a fly on that wall tonight.

* * *

><p>She was livid. For the past week she had given Sesshomaru the chance to come clean about his marriage, and the partial Bonding. The mongrel never did. He actually had the audacity to act as if nothing occurred. He didn't even bother to hide the faded mark!<p>

Her father would laugh at her for this! In fact, she could just hear him now, and his tormenting words! It left her bitter, and heartbroken. Didn't Sesshomaru see that she loved him? That she was perfect in every way for him? Well tonight she would show him! She will have every man drooling at her feet! They will appreciate her, and try to sweep her off her feet.

They would make Sesshomaru possessive and jealous to the point that he would snarl at them, and hold her close to him. He would wrap her in his scent, warning off other males that threatened to take what belonged to him! He would regret marrying the human bitch.

It was why she had to look her best!

The red gown was long sleeved, the thigh high slit gave her quite the sex appeal, and the cutout back was sure to leave men staring, the front of her dress had two cups while some of it was bunched beneath them. It was a delicious looking number, and with her hair done in a stylish updo, she looked rather stunning.

Sesshomaru had entered the room dressed in a expensive Armani suit. "Ready?"

Applying some more red gloss before placing it in her gold clutch. Sashaying towards the door, she brushed past Sesshomaru, who wrinkled his nose as he caught scent of the perfume he's wearing. Amber hues turned to meet ruby red. "New perfume."

"Yes. I had decided to treat myself after finding out some distressing news."

He didn't comment any further though, and led her down the stair case, then out of his house. The ride in the limo was a good thirty minutes to the banquet. In all that time, Kagura didn't know what to say to Sesshomaru. She just knew she wanted to say something. Her eyes zeroed in on where the mark was no doubt hidden, but had decided to glance away from it and out the window.

Nothing was said the entire ride.

By the time they had arrived, there were photographers present, and reporters asking them questions.

When was the wedding ?

Did Kagura pick her dress yet?

Where there going to be babies any time soon?

What was it like living with someone like Sesshomaru?

On and on. When they had finally made it inside, Sesshomaru had led Kagura towards the bar. It was there that they were surrounded by 'friends.' Sesshomaru thought the word was used to lightly when describing them.

"Kagura dear." The violet haired demoness known as Ayane greeted. "I didn't think you would be able to drag your beloved fiance to this gathering. One would think that he was almost trying to avoid being seen." _With you._

The last bit wasn't added, but Kagura had heard it loud and clear. She gritted her teeth at the feline. "As you can see, Ayane. That is not the case."

The other woman didn't have a chance to retort though because at that moment there was a shift in the crowd. Even Kagura had sensed the change. People and demons all turned their attention to the entrance. They stared at the girl that came in on the arm of Sesshomaru's half brother.

Kagura's aura had almost flared to life in a fit of rage, but she used all of her will power to keep herself calm, or at least to look like she was. Even Sesshomaru had a hard time swallowing the liquor he had in his mouth at the sight of Kagome.

The lights glittered off the dress as she stepped inside, he caught a glimpse of those toned legs, and dainty feet strapped in heels. Her hair was pulled to the side, loose, and falling in soft waves. The dress never took away from her natural beauty. The mark on his neck thrummed to life as she made her way down the stairs.

It was a warm and pleasant feeling. Judging by the blush that dusted the apples of Kagome's cheeks, he knew she could feel it to. A few knowing looks were shot his way though from other dog demons. With every Bond a dog demon made on his intended, it shared his scent over the female, yoki would then have bonded with hers, and the mark would appear where ever it was left by the mate. A symbol of the joint union.

Not many from the younger generation would do this though. Sharing all of that meant sharing your power. No one wanted to be weak on the demonic totem pole. He was sure questions would be asked.

Was she a mistress?

An intended?

What about Kagura?

Just thinking about it gave him a fucking headache. It had taken all he had to not pinch the bridge of his nose. Why would his blasted brother show up with her on his arm?

His inner demon snarled. He didn't like it.

**Mine.**

Forcing it back before it can say another word, Sesshomaru eyed InuYasha as he approached him, Kagome still hanging on his arm. The closer she got, the stronger his mark thrummed. The urge to complete it was there. To finish making her his mate. He wanted to take Kagome from InuYasha, and into a back room. He wanted to _fuck_ the human, make her his in every way.

The Bond was becoming more troublesome then he initially thought.

" Bastard." InuYasha greeted. Sesshomaru said nothing, only stared down at the fidgeting human. He inhaled her scent, and nearly growled in pleasure when it was underlined with a spicy scent. The thrumming from her own mark was no doubt affecting her as well.

"Half breed. Must you grace us with your presence?" He asked while finally turning to look at his half brother. Kagura glared at the human girl, lips pursed into a thin line. Kagome caught the look, and stared for a few seconds. Blue met red, and just like that she turned to glance at Sesshomaru.

Kagura imagined leaping towards the human, and ripping her head right off her shoulders. Luckily for Kagome, that was impossible to do in this era.

" You remember Kagome, right?" InuYasha ignored his brothers jibe, and introduced his friend. "

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** And there you have it. The end of another chapter. I didn't want to drag it out. I like to think this is a filler if anything. I don't know how many times I re-wrote this. It's unbetad and if there are any mistakes. I'm sorry. Oh…sorry for the wait to. 3


End file.
